


Falling For You

by Jessi_k22



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: Kippen Siblings, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_k22/pseuds/Jessi_k22
Summary: Cyrus is at a sleepover at Amber’s house with the ghc. Cyrus tells the girls about his crush on TJ. Cyrus later that night has an embarrassing encounter with his crush.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt sent me on Tumblr! Send me some prompts &/neutral-bi on tumblr!!

Amber invited the good hair crew over for a sleepover. This wasn’t an abnormal occurrence, but this time it was a bit different. Cyrus has a new development that had to do with the Kippen household. And this development was one that Cyrus thought his best friends would not approve of. Cyrus had developed a huge crush on Amber’s brother, TJ. 

Growing up Cyrus just saw TJ as Amber’s annoying brother, and that’s it. Amber and her brother were pretty close, but Cyrus always viewed TJ as “off limits” (according to best friend rules) and had never really been drawn to him. 

As time went on TJ grew to be a very sweet and (of course) attractive human. Whenever Cyrus would come over, he would make any effort he could to talk to TJ and TJ would always return those efforts back. It had been years since Buffy and TJ had their basketball drama, but Cyrus was still afraid that if he told Buffy that he liked him, that it would hit a nerve with her.

They were sitting on Amber’s floor eating snacks, when Amber speaks, interrupting Cyrus’ thoughts.

“So Buffy, how are things with you and Marty?” She asks wiggling her eyebrows. 

Buffy blushes at this. “Things are going great, I really like him.”

“How about you Cyrus?”

Cyrus doesn’t move for a second, startled by the question.

“What about me?” 

“Is there anyone you like?” 

Buffy was dating Marty and Amber and Andi were together, so they constantly asked him this question. The girls knew when Cyrus had a crush on Jonah and they also knew that his crush on him had been long gone. 

“I mean um- no, no I don’t.” He said slightly red from embarrassment.

“Oh my god! You totally do! You need to tell us Cy!” Amber exclaimed.

“No I don’t!” Cyrus told them nervously. He did not want to tell them that he was crushing on Amber’s brother. 

“Come on Cyrus! We won’t judge you, we promise.” Spoke Andi.

“Okay, fine. I do have a crush on someone, but I’m afraid you’ll be upset if I tell you who it is.”

“We won’t!” The girls yelled unanimously with excitement in their voices.

“Tell us! Tell us!” Buffy began to chant.

“Okay fine! I’ll tell you, but you have to promise me you won’t be mad.”

“How many times do we have to tell you that we won’t.” Andi said.

“Okay well..,” Cyrus started nervously “I have a crush on TJ.” He admits biting his bottom lip.

“TJ as in TJ Kippen as in my brother?” Amber asks.

“Yes, I know. I’m so sorry I didn’t think this was going to happen I-“ 

“Woah calm down Cyrus, it’s kind of obvious.” Buffy speaks up.

“What?! No it’s not!” Cyrus protested.

“Hate to break it to you but it’s kinda true.” Andi piped in. 

“Yeah. I’ve seen the way you look at him during basketball games,” Amber began. Cyrus was totally embarrassed. “and I’ve seen the way he looks at you back.” She continues. 

“What? No way!”

“Yes way! You’re so oblivious Cyrus.”

“No I’m not! Stop making fun of me.” Cyrus pouts.

The girls just laughed it off and they continued the night talking about nonsensical things. Cyrus thanked the universe that they weren’t talking about him anymore.  
*****  
It was late and Cyrus suddenly felt parched. They were all just laying down chilling on their phones, getting ready to almost go to bed. 

Cyrus got up to head downstairs to get a glass of water.

“I’ll be right back” he informs the girls before going downstairs.

When he arrives to the kitchen he sees a familiar face, none other than the one and only TJ Kippen.

“Hey underdog, nice pjs.” TJ says smirking.

Cyrus looks down at what he’s wearing. He has on dinosaur fluffy pajama pants and a plain green t-shirt.

‘God I’m so lame.’ He thinks

“Haha very funny” Cyrus responds’ assuming that TJ is making fun of him.

“No, I’m serious, they’re really cute.” TJ looks Cyrus up and down.

What is happening right now?

“What are you doing up so late?” TJ asks. 

“Just you know, getting a drink of water.” He responds very awkwardly.

‘God why do I have to act like this’

Before anything else can be said, the worst thing happens to Cyrus- he trips over his own feet, about to fall on his face when TJ catches him.

“Woah Cy, are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I guess I just fell for you.” He laughs nervously.

‘Oh my god what did I just say’ 

“Did you just flirt with me?” TJ asks, smirking. 

Before Cyrus can respond, a noise emerges.

“Ew! What are you doing? You literally just told us about your crush and you’re already all over each other?! I support you two together, but I don’t wanna have to see it!” Amber says. 

“What? No I just fell! We’re not doing anything!” Cyrus freaks out.

“Whatever I’m going back upstairs so you guys can continue... whatever you’re doing.”

“But we weren’t doing anything!” Cyrus protests.  
Amber doesn’t listen as she heads back upstairs.

“You like me underdog?” TJ asks, his eyebrow raised.

“Ugh. I can’t believe Amber just said that. I feel so embarrassed. I’m so sorry if you feel uncomfortable TJ I-“

“Cyrus stop, I like you too.” He says flirtatiously.

“Oh, cool.” Cyrus says nonchalantly hiding the fact he’s dying on the inside.

“Cool.” TJ responds back staring at Cyrus biting back a grin that’s forming on his face. 

TJ reaches down and interlocks their fingers. 

“God you’re so cute.” TJ tells Cyrus.

Cyrus can’t help but blush uncontrollably.


End file.
